In Sickness and Health
by Neko.Feind
Summary: One of our Twin Devils is sick. How will the host club handle this? and is their love in the air for an Hitachiin? Find out.


Kaoru and Hikaru were headed to the host club. The twins were running a bit late as they burst threw the doors. Tamaki tilted his head seeing the boys in their breathless state. "What on earth has you two so late?" He asked looking to the clock as the boys were 4 hours late to school.

Kaoru looked to the ground as Hikaru waved it off, "Ah you know we were just goofing off. Kaoru's a bit down cause the teacher busted us." He chuckled roughling his brothers head.

Kaoru quickly pulled a smile, "Yeah I don't know what that guys deal is." He said with a chuckle.

Tamaki just stared "Well I don't really need all that, I just wanted to know where you've been. Your guests are getting restless you know." He said in his most princely of voices.

The twins both quickly hopped too. The girls pawning over their boyxboy love. Incest is definitely Wincest with them. Their taboo routine of forbidden brotherly loved seemed to soothe the masses.

Though Tamaki seemed to buy it Haruhi could tell it was something more than just being a little late. "Hey you guys?" she said to the pair as they smirked in her direction. "You sure everythings okay?"

"But of course Haruhi, we're not commoners so sometimes we just come to school late." Hikaru replied planely

Kaoru nodded a bit more timidly than normal, "Yeah sometimes we just dont want to come to school on time Haruhi." he told her

She wasnt convienced but decided not to press forward any further for now. "okay if youre sure. You guys are still going to sit with me in class though, right?" she asked curiously

"Of course! Jeez Haruhi why wouldnt we sit with you?" They said together looking to her with a gentle smile before escorting her to class.

The days passed by and with each passing day the twins behavior proved more and more bizzar. Even Kyoya began to take notice. Then one day only Hikaru showed up to school. He wouldnt talk all day or even go to the Host Club.

"I wonder whats going on with those two.." Tamaki said allowed looking to the other members for some kind of advice.

Kyoya was scrolling on his tablet before his eyes suddenly widened slightly.

"what is it Kyoya-Senpai?" Haruhi asked looking to him conserned.

"Yeah mommy! Are our little shady twins okay?!?" Tamaki asked dramatically gripping to Kyoya's chest.

Kyoya fanned him off, " It would appear Kaoru was checked into my family hospital last night."

"Kaoru- Chan is in the hospital?" Honey asked looking up from his strawberry cake." We should go check on him! ill bring him Oosa chan to help." he said cheerfully.

Mori set the small 17 year old down so he could look for oosa chan. " I wonder why they didnt mention this to us though before." he said in his low monotone voice.

"I dont know but Kaoru shouldnt be scared Daddy is coming!" Tamaki declared as the Host Club made a feild trip to the hospital.

In the waiting room they were noticed instantly by Hikaru who was waiting by the doors. "Huh? What the heck are you guys doing here?" he growled. Hikaru was very stressed and upset and worried for his brother. Being the unlevel headed one had him lashing out a bit more than normal.

"What do you mean what are we doing here? Kaoru is our friend, of course we're here." Haruhi said.

Hikaru wanted to argue but to be honest he was relieved. Their parents were away on business and he and his brother had been dealing on their own. He merely collapsed into his classmates arms in tears.

"H-Hikaru-senpai.." she said softly holding him as he wept.

when finally Hikaru pulled himself together Kyoya took his cue to speak, "So, what exactly has happened Hikaru?" he asked looking him over.

Hikaru wiped his eyes before sitting to look up at his friends, " Well it all started a couple weeks ago..Kaoru and I were going on a jog, our mom had told us we needed to work on our cardio for a commercial she wanted us in, anyway on that run Kaoru suddenly had to stop. He collapsed and couldnt breathe. I couldnt get him to respond to me so I panicked. I called for an ambulance and they ran a lot of tests... thats why we came to school so late. We had been waiting on the results but sense Kaoru didnt want anyone to worry we didnt say anything. We got the call last night and evidently... Because we're twins Kaoru didnt get all the nuetrition he needed in the womb or something... hes always gotten sick easier and gotten injured easier but we never thought much about it. Evidently his heart is having complications though... The doctors dont know if they can help him or not and..." Hikarus eyes began to tear again.

Haruhi and Tamaki began to pet him softly, "Hey, Im sure theyll come up with something." Haruhi told him gently.

Tamaki stood dramatically, " One of our members is in trouble! As the host club we must help him!" He declaired

Kyoya looked to Tamaki putting a hand on his shoulder and sitting him down, " Now, as much as I would love to go along with you Tamaki, this time I dont think we can do anything but support Hikaru and Kaoru."

The blonde looked up at him devestated with his puppy dog eyes, "Okay..."

"Hey Hika-Chan, Can Kaoru-chan have visitors?" Honey asked. " I wanted to let him borrow Oosa chan" he explained cuddling the pink bunny.

Hikaru smiled softly at the friends he and his brother had made. He nodded, " Yeah he can have visitors we just have to wait until he's out of this proceedure."

The group settled in making small talk keeping Hikaru's mind busy while they waited. Hours passed and the host club managed to keep Kaoru from being a grim topic. The door to the ER opened and a nurse stepped out with a smile, " Kaoru Hitachiin?" she spoke softly.

Hikaru and the host club stood, Hikaru approaching her quickly, "How is he?" he asked worriedly.

"Hes a bit tired and weak but his sense of humor is in tact. He woke up a bit early and had my daughter laughing. Its bring your kid to work day. You and your friends are welcome to go see him now just dont over do it." she warned with a smile.

Hikaru nodded leading the way as everyone followed, "Hey Kaoru." he said softly as he knelt by his brothers bedside holding his hand worriedly, "How ya feeling?"

Kaoru looked to his brother tiredly, " Im okay. I got a pace maker put in which is a bit weird but they said it should help my immune system and stop my struggles breathing and stuff." he said softly.

"well thats good they're helping." Hikaru said petting him

Kaoru nodded, "yeah its a bit weird though. That nurse's daughter keeps stairing at me.."

"Hows that weird? people alwayd stair at us." He replied to his brother.

" I dont know its just weird."

"hmm.." hikaru replied looking to the young brunette with her eyes locked on Kaoru before suddenly he remembered he wasnt there alone," Oh yeah, Kaoru you have more guests."

"You told them?!?" He asked embarrassed as he looked to his brother upset

Hikaru cupped his brothers cheek gazing into his eyes passionately, " I would never. They found out on their own." he replied

The nurses seemed to swoon as even in Kaorus weak state the pair still showed as a beautiful loving pair.

"Hey Kaoru chan!" Honey said prancing in and tucking Oosa chan in beside him, "Oosa chan is gonna stay with you until you feel all better Mori will just have to eat his cake while hes gone."

"Oh good..." Mori muttered to himself

Kaoru smiled "Aw thanks Honey senpai." he replied

"Mommy and Daddy were so worried dont you ever keep stuff like this from us again you hear me Kaoru." Tamaki said over dramatically before feeling the cruel pull of Kyoya on his ear lobe.

"Thats quite enough 'Daddy'" Kyoya said annoyed "Let the boy rest."

Haruhi smiled petting Kaoru softly "Get better and come home soon." she told him as the host club left.

The girl across the way looked to Kaoru jealously. she couldnt believe he had a female friend in his room. was she his girlfriend?!?

once they left she came back across to look threw his things, " uh Miss Kazaka? what are you doing?" Kaoru asked having not yet fallen asleep.

"Oh Um... Kaoru senpai.. i umm... I was just.. how are you feeling?" she asked.

he looked to her confused, "Im fine but why are you looking threw my stuff Miss Kazaka?"

"You can call me Tayuya. Thats my name.. and I umm... well it sounds stupid but that girl from earlier..?" she asked softly

"Haruhi? what about her?" he asked

"Well, is there anything between you two?" she asked fiddling with her fingers.

he looked to her stupidly "We are in a club together and are friends why?"

" And that boy that was so close to you...?"

"My Twin brother Hikaru?" he asked " Look miss Kazaka, This is really weird. i hardly even know you and youre acting so weird."

Tayuya glared at him, "Oh so now its weird you flirt with me and another woman and your brother and im the one acting weird?!?"

"uhh I dont know what youre talking about.." he replied.

she angrily disappeared from the room.so he fell asleep. When Kaoru woke up however he had a surprise. Tayuya was curled up against him in the bed.

"You sure work fast" Hikaru's voice came from the door way.

Kaoru looked to Tayuya confused as she awoke and nuzzled him "mmm morning babe. hey Hikaru." she said sitting up.

she stood quickly straightening up "Ill leave you two alone." she said before whispering to Hikaru " Touch him and ill end you." she said before stepping out of the door.

" whoa, Possessive much? i didnt think that was your type." Hikaru said confused as he looked to his brother

Kaoru shook his head, " Shes not shes crazy i dont know whats with her. how do i make her stop??" he asked looking to his brother.

"Crazy jealous and uninvited hmm.. Sounds like a job for the forbidden brotherly love package." Hikaru smirked

Kaoru blushed, " What are you thinking?"

in moments Kaoru wished he hadnt asked his brother was helping him to walk out letting him wrap his arm around him, "Oh Kaoru Our bed has been so lonely without you in it." he said softly as he caressed Kaoru's chest, "Maybe we can play doctor tonight." He suggested

Kaoru blushed "Oh any night without you is just unbareable Hikaru." he replied " Id love to be your patient Hikaruuu." he said kissing his brother deeply.

This was enough to make Tyuya flip out. " What the heck!?! Kaoru how could you?"

"How could i what Tyuya, Hikaru and I have always been together." he said softly.

she looked at him shocked, "But what about me Kaoru? Dont you like me?"

"Hm? Like you? Sure but I Love Hikaru. See ya around and let your mom know i said thanks." He said softly as he and Hikaru walked away.

After sometime Kaoru was able to return to the academy and more importantly the host club. "OOSA CHAN! Youre back!" Honey senpai said taking his bunny from Kaoru, " Oh and welcome back Kaoru chan."

"We all missed you especially daddy and mommy!!" Tamaki exclaimed embracing him.

"Youre so weird boss." was all Kaoru could say.

Haruhi smiled " Glad to have you back Kaoru it wasnt the same host club without you." she said

he nodded, " Good to be back."

His brother then leaned on his shoulder. "The Twin Devils are back in action"he said with a wink. Yep everything was just as it should be. p


End file.
